Summer Memoris
by Murasakibara Zeecchi
Summary: Aku sangat menyukai laut. Karena Aku dapat menenangkan pikiran ku dan terlebih aku dapat memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan dengan sosoknya yang tanpa sadar telah mengisi relung dihatiku ….


**Title : 'SUMMER MEMORIS'**

**Author **: Woonique Bammie

**Pair : **GrimmIchi *of course

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Kalo gak suka sama semua CAST yang Z.I buat mendingan gak usah baca. Pergi jauh-jauh, bukannya kejam ya. Tapi dari pada enek sendiri lebih baik pergi sejauh mungkin kan. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca. Z.I Cuma pinjam nama mereka aja kok. Z.I udh memperingatkan, jadi terserah **** .** Gaje._** , BL, Miss Typo, NC, Yaoi, aneh. **_Dll.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku sangat menyukai laut. Karena Aku dapat menenangkan pikiran ku dan terlebih aku dapat memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan dengan sosoknya yang tanpa sadar telah mengisi relung dihatiku ….

* * *

Kutatap hamparan laut luas yang tersaji dihadapanku. Dapat kurasa sejuknya angin yang bermain nakal pada helaian orange ku. Ombak yang seolah-olah mengajakku untuk ikut berkejaran dengan mereka namun terlalu malas untukku mengikuti. Aku lebih memilih duduk santai beralaskan pasir putih yang lembut.

Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap langit biru.

Biru!

Ah~ warna itu mengingatkanku pada sosoknya saja. Sosok yang keras kepala, semaunya sendiri, egois dan tanpa kusadari sosok itu telah mengisi ruang kosong dihatiku, entah sejak kapan ….

Sosok itu adalah teman semasa SMA ku dulu. Dia adalah seorang pria yang cukup menyebalkan. Tidak, tidak! Bukan cukup lagi, tapi dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Hampir tidak ada kata istirahat untuknya menggangguku. Yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah mengapa selalu aku yang diganggu olehnya bukankah ada Hanataro yang notaben nya lebih culun dari pada aku.

Pria biru itu bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Dia selalu tersenyum lebar ketika sudah berhasil mengerjaiku.

Ah~ kenapa aku jadi mengingat pria menyebalkan itu. Bukankah tujuanku kemari untuk menenangkan pikiranku tapi kenapa aku malah membuka lembaran lama.

Kembali ketujuan awalku kemari, ke pantai ini. Aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku padahal aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya cukup lama, sekitar dua tahun. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dalam menjalin hubungan. Karena itu, berpisah dengan kekasih ku itu cukup membuat isi kepalaku berantakkan. Bertepatan dengan libur yang dijadwalkan oleh pihak kampus maka aku kembali kesini, ke kampung halamanku sendiri.

Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kembali kekota ini. Karena dikota ini begitu banyak kenangan yang menyenangkan dan menyakitkan. Terlebih kenangan dengan pria bersurai biru yang mebuatku ngotot ingin kuliah diluar kota ini. Tapi jika aku menghabiskan masa liburanku dikota yang sementara kutempati selama aku menempuh pendidikan, itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakitku saja karena aku dapat bertemu dan melihat wajah mantan kekasihku itu.

Aku harus benar-benar menjernihkan pikiranku sebelum aku mengambil keputusan. Tetap tinggal bersama kekasihku itu atau pindah.

Yah! Selama berpacaran, aku dan kekasihku memang tinggal bersama. Tapi rasanya akan sangat tidak pantas jika aku yang sudah bukan kekasihnya lagi tetap tinggal bersama dengannya.

**Pak!**

**Pak!**

Dapat kudengar suara seperti seseorang sedang berlari. Ku pandangi sekitarku mencari asal suara.

"Eh? Sudah senja rupanya." Komentarku saat melihat langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah kini sudah mulai berwarna sedana dengan rambutku, orange. Entah sudah berapa lama aku disini sehingga tidak menyadari hari yang sudah senja.

Aku tau dan mendengar kepakkan kaki dari seseorang yang sedang berlari. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak perduli siapa gerangan orang tersebut. Kerena itu aku ingin pulang kembali kerumah saja. Lagi pula aku sudah lama di pantai ini.

Saat aku ingin beranjak pergi nampak dari kejauhan seseorang tengah berlari dan dilihat dari kontur tubuhnya sepertinya dia adalah laki-laki. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar kalau seseorang yang berlari tadi perlahan mendekat kearahku.

Semakin laki-laki itu berlari mendekat maka aku semakin jelas melihat surai berwarna biru cerah dikepalanya. Mungkinkah dia …. Grimmjow.

"Ah~ kurasa itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Mana mungkin Grimmjow ada disini". Ucapku lalu berbalik ingin beranjak pergi dari pantai ini.

**Glepp!**

Kurasakan seseorang mengenggam erat pergelangan tanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang mengenggam tanganku.

Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena posisi matahari terbenam yang tepat berada dibelakangnya berdiri. Sehingga membuat ku silau oleh cahaya matahari tersebut.

Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu pada lenganku. Namun, semakin aku berusaha melepaskan justu laki-laki itu semakin erat menggenggam.

"Sudahlah Ichi jangan berontak!"

**Deg!**

_**Suara itu…..**_

_**Suara itu.….**_

_**Jangan katakan jika suara itu adalah suara dari seorang pria berambut biru yang sangat menyebalkan.**_

_**Dan tunggu, apa katanya tadi, Ichi? Bukankah itu adalah panggilan yang sering disematkan oleh pria berkepala biru menyebalkan yang selalu menggangguku saat masih SMA dulu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pria berkepala biru itu saja yang memanggilku Ichi tapi hampir semua teman – teman ku memanggil ku Ichi karena pria berkepala biru itu yang memulai memanggilku Ichi. Oh tuhan, kuharap laki-laki yang menggenggam pergelanganku ini bukan, Grimmjow …..**_

"Hei, Berry ada apa denganmu?"

_**Berry?…..**_

_**Hanya pria biru itu saja yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Berry. Jujur aku menyukai jika pria biru itu memanggilku dengan 'Berry'. Karena terdengar sangat manis, lucu, imut, dan special. Special? Entahalah, aku merasa special jika panggilan itu dia yang mengucapkannya. Tapi tentu aku tidak akan menunjukkan kesukaanku itu pada pria biru menyebalkan itu atau pada teman-temanku. Aku bersikap seperti biasa, aku seolah marah jika dia memanggilku dengan paggilan itu. Jika aku mengakui kalau aku suka dengan panggilan itu maka dia akan tambah mengolokku dan mungkin dia tidak akan memanggilku dengan panggilan manis itu lagi.**_

Mungkin dia menyadari kalau aku yang tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena silau matahari yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Akhirnya dia menggeser tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya.

_**Grimmjow ….**_

Tak salah lagi. Laki-laki yang tadi berlari kearahku dan sekarang menggenggam pergelangnku adalah Grimmjow ….

Aku melupakan sesuatu, jika di kota ini Grimmjow tinggal. Jadi wajar saja dia ada disini sekarang.

Tak banyak berubah dari sosoknya. Hanya saja dia sekarang jauh lebih tampan dari pada saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya dulu. Dan sekarang dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Dulu saat masih SMA tinggi badannya dengan badanku tidak jauh berbeda. Paling hanya sekitar satu atau dua senti saja tapi sekarang mungkin sekitar sepuluh senti.

"Hei Ichi apa aku setampan itu sehingga kau menatapku begitu?"

_**Ya, iya Grimmjow, iya …..**_

_**Kau sekarang sangatlah tampan Grimmjow**_ _**Jaegerjaquez ….**_

"Bodoh, kau masih sejelek dulu." Astaga apa tak ada kalimat yang lebih baik dari pada ini yang bisa ku ucapkan. Kurasa bukan dia yang bodoh tapi justru akulah yang bodoh. Tak bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari pada ini.

Kulepaskan dengan paksa genggaman tangannya di pergelanganku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei Berry, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu …."

_**Asal kau tau Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez aku sangat merindukanmu….**_

_**Dan tau kah kau jika rasa rindu itu terasa sangat menyiksa….**_

_**Ketahuilah walau pun aku memiliki kekasih di Soul Society aku tetap masih memikirkan mu…. **_

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat dan berkesan ketus. Aku terus berjalan menjauh dari bibir pantai dan seolah tak peduli dengan Grimmjow yang terus mengutitku dari belakang.

"Yah~ padahal aku sangat merindukanmu Ichi …."

**Deg!**

_**Benarkan yang kau ucapkan itu?**_

Ku hentikan langkahku dan berbalik. Kutatap Grimmjow lekat. "Hahahaha….. aku hanya bercanda bodoh, mana mungkin aku merindukanmu. Hahahaha…"

_**Sekali lagi kau kecewakanku ,,,,,**_

_**Sekali lagi kau pupuskan harapanku ,,,,,,**_

_**Tau kah kau jika aku sangat senang mendengar itu ….**_

_**Aku sangat merindukanmu ichi…...**_

_**Kalimat itu sungguh indah didengar, tapi sayang ternyata itu hanya sebuah guyonan saja ….**_

Aku kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei Ichi kenapa jalanmu semakin cepat, apa kau marah denganku?" tak kupedulikan panggilan darinya. Aku masih berjalan meninggalkannya.

**Glepp!**

Sekali lagi dia menggenggam pergelanganku dan menarik ku sehingga sekarang aku dan dia saling berhadapan.

"Maaf, jika ucapan ku tadi membuatmu marah. Tapi aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu, Ichi!"

_**Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan bodoh …... **_

_**Tuhan apakah ini mimpi ….**_

_**Mimpi ini sangatlah indah jangan biarkan aku terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.**_

"Apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku tak ingin dimarahi kekasihmu karena kau mengucapkan itu." Ucapku sambil melepaskan genggamannya di pergelanganku dan kembali melanjutkan jalanku.

"Aku tak memiliki kekasih Ichi…."

_**Ada apa denganmu kenapa kau tak memiliki kekasih. Apakah kau berbohong agar bisa mengerjaiku. Atau kau ingin aku memohon agar kau mau menjadi kekasihku?**_

Grimmjow sepertinya sangat senang jika aku melakukan hal yang sudah berulang kali aku lakukan. Sama seperti tadi, kini kembali kuhentikan langkahku saat mendengar ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau baru saja putus dengan kekasihmu?" tanya ku tanpa membalikkan tubuhku.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang Berry, namun aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan isi hatiku padanya." Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini dapat kudengar nada penyesalan dari kalimat yang terlontar darinya.

_**Siapakah orang beruntung itu Grimm? Kurahap orang beruntung itu adalah aku.**_

"Tak kusangka Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez adalah seorang pengecut." Ucapku meremehkannya masih tetap dengan posisi ku yang membelakanginya.

Entah kenapa tak ada lagi niatku untuk berjalan pergi seperti tadi. Kini sunyi melanda kami berdua hanya suara ombak pantai yang tak kenal lelah bermain saja yang terdengar. Aku sangat membenci suasana seperti ini. Apa ini karena ucapanku yang mengatakan jika dia adalah seorang pengecut. Oh ayolah, seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez bukanlah orang yang gampang tersinggung hanya karena ucapanku tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari saat hari sudah mulai gelap Grimm?" tanya ku memulai membuka percakapan agar suasana yang tadinya sunyi dapat berubah seperti semula lagi.

"Ini jalan tercepat menuju tempat kerjaku. Lalu kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku merindukan suasana dipantai ini."

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu disini."

"Iya…."

Aku berbalik, sehingga sekarang kami berdua kompak menatap indahnya matahari terbenam yang seolah ditelan oleh laut lepas. Terlihat sangatlah indah ditambah dengan pria biru menyebalkan membuat suasana matahari terbenam kali ini jauh lebih indah.

"Berry!"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau ingin ikut denganku ketempat kerjaku? Dari pada dirumah." Ajak Grimmjow.

Aku diam berpikir sejenak pada tawaran yang diberikannya untukku. Kurasa ada baiknya juga jika aku ikut bersama ke tempat kerjanya dari pada aku dirumah, toh aku hanya bermalas-malasan saja jika dirumah.

Belum sempat aku menjawab tawarannya tadi. Grimmjow sudah menarik tanganku lagi dan membawaku berlari bersamanya.

"Sudahlah Berry, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir nanti kau bertambah tua."

Kupukul lengannya tak terlalu keras karena ucapnnya tadi. Dapat kuliat dia tertawa yang membuatnya sangatlah tampan dimataku.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati selama perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya Grimmjow. Tak sedikit pun genggaman tangan Grimmjow melonggar di tanganku. Baik Grimmjow atau pun aku sama-sama tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain yang menatap kami.

.

* * *

.

Apa ada diantara kalian yang penasaran kenapa aku meninggalkan kota ini padahal disini adalah kampung halamanku dan terlebih disini ada Grimmjow. Aku akan menceritakannya ….

Dulu saat masih SMA aku adalah kepten di club sepak bola yang ada di sekolah. Sedangkan Grimmjow adalah anggota di club karate. Nama Grimmjow tidak asing lagi disekolahku saat itu karena prestasi yang sudah cukup banyak dicatatkannya untuk sekolah. Aku dan club sepak bolaku juga pernah mencatatkan prestasi kami untuk sekolah, yah~ walau tak sebanyak Grimmjow.

Masih dapat kuingat dengan jelas saat itu. Ketika club sepak bola yang berada dibawah tanggung jawabku mengalami masalah. Saat itu kami akan bertanding dalam laga final melawan club sepak bola dari sekolah lain. Kami kehilangan seorang striker yang cidera setelah bertanding untuk merebutkan tempat ke final.

Bak seorang pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang datang ditengah serangan monster dalam cerita ultraman atau power ranger. Grimmjow datang dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi striker sementra menggantikan Chad yang sedang cidera. Awalnya aku menolak, namun karena keadaan yang memaksa dan permintaan anggota lain. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menerima Grimmjow menjadi striker sementara.

Disekolahku minat siswa di club sepak bola memang tak sebanyak di club karate. Jadi wajar jika kami bingung mencari pengganti sementara posisi Chad.

Hari yang dijadwalkan pun tiba. Kami bertanding dengan seluruh kekuatan kami agar dapat membawa pulang piala dan terlebih kami dapat kembali membuat sekolah bangga dengan prestasi kami.

Aku tak menyangka jika Grimmjow cukup dapat diandalkan dalam pertandingan saat itu. Kupikir dia hanya bisa memukul dan membanting orang saat pertandingan karete saja. Tapi ternyata dia juga bisa menggiring bola lalu memasukkannya kedalam gawang lawan.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Saat dia berhasil mencetak gol, dia langsung berlari kearahku. Padahal banyak yang ingin memeluknya tapi dia malah berlari menghindar dan memelukku yang pada saat itu berada tepat ditengah lapangan.

Detak jantungku langsung berubah tak karuan dan mungkin wajahku berubah merah karena Grimmjow yang memelukku ditengah lapangan.

Alasan utama kenapa aku menolak Grimmjow menjadi striker menggantikan Chad karena ….

…. aku sudah lama diam-diam menyukainya.

Aku tidak ingin rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta karena intensitas pertemuan yang sering. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tak bisa apa-apa. Sebagai kapten aku tentu tak bisa hanya mementingakan diriku sendiri saja. Aku harus mementingkan club. Dan alhasil, hal yang paling tak ingin kuharapkn terjadi. Aku jatuh cinta dengan Grimmjow ….

Setelah pertandingan final yang kami menangkan, aku merasa ada perubahan yang terjadi pada Grimmjow. Dia yang dia biasanya selalu mengerjaiku kini mulai jarang. Selain itu dia juga rutin mengikuti latihan club sepak bola padahal dalam perjanjian awal dia hanya menggantikan Chad dalam laga final saja.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu maka aku pun mulai yakin dengan perasaanku padanya.

Saat upacara perpisahan sekolah. Aku berniat ingin memberitahukan padanya tentang perasaanku. Aku bertanya pada teman-temannya dimana keberadaan Grimmjow saat itu. Aku langsung melesat menuju kelas 3-2 yang dikatakan oleh Ulquiorra bahwa Grimmjow ada disana. Tapi hanya penyesalan, kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang membuatku langsung meninggalkan sekolah begitu saja tanpa mengikuti upacara perpisahan.

Waktu itu tepat saat aku membuka pintu kelas 3-2, aku melihat Grimmjow tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang siswi. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Aku ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tapi tubuhku enggan melaksanakan instruksi dari otakku. Sehingga aku hanya diam membatu. Dapat kurasakan jika mataku mulai panas dan berair. Sepertinya aku mulai menangis, tapi kenapa aku harus menangis. Aku bukan lah seorang wanita …..

Harusnya aku sadar jika Grimmjow tidak mungkin seorang gay sama seperti ku. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku berpikir jika Grimmjow sama sepertiku. Aku berpikir begitu karena sifatnya yang benar-benar terlampau berbeda. Sulit rasanya menjelaskan bagaimana sifat Grimmjow yang berbeda itu.

Gay? Yah, gay. Aku memang seorang gay. Aku tak tau kapan pastinya aku menjadi seorang gay. Tapi kurasa saat aku duduk di kelas 2 SMP dulu adalah awal aku menjadi seorang gay.

Kekasih yang baru saja berpisah denganku adalah seorang laki-laki bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Dia adalah seniorku di kampus.

Byakuya adalah pria yang selalu terlihat stay cool dalam setiap kondisi bahkan saat kami tengah menyatu diatas ranjang. Yeah, kami memang sudah beberapa kali menyatu diatas ranjang. Kadang aku muak dengan sifat stay cool nya itu. Walau pun begitu aku tepat bersamanya selama dua tahun terakhir. Ah~lebih baik jangan membicarakan tentang mantan kekasihku itu lagi.

Lebih baik kembali saat aku melihat Grimmjow tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Aku masih diam membatu ditempat aku berdiri tak sedikit pun aku pindah, bergeser pun tidak sampai mereka selesai berciuman.

Aku sontak membelalakkan mataku saat aku dan wanita yang berciuman dengan Grimmjow saling bertatap mata. Aku kenal betul siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah Nemu Kurotsuchi siswi dari kelas 3-1 yang juga sekelas denganku.

Tak ingin Grimmjow mengetahui jika aku melihat pertunjukkannya dengan Nemu kutonton maka aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Banyak teman-temanku yang bertanya ada apa denganku. Kenapa aku berlari sambil menangis seperti anak perempuan yang memergoki kekasihnya selingkuh. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannku.

Merasa tak kuat menahan tangisku lagi, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Tak kupedulikan jika teman-temanku, bahkan Ulquiorra mencoba menahanku agar aku tidak pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Paling tidak hanya sampai upacara perpisahan selesai. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin sendiri saat itu. Aku ingin menangis sepuasku. Menumpahkan semua perasaan ku dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh melihatku begitu.

Sehari setelah hari itu aku pergi meninggalkan Karakura menuju Soul Society diamana aku melanjutkan kuliahku disana. Aku pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan siapa pun. Tak ada seorang pun tau tentang kepergianku. Memang itu yang kuharapkan.

Kurang lebih satu minggu setelah aku meninggalkan Karakura. Kudengar dari bocah jenius yang jadi tetangga sekaligus temanku, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kalau Grimmjow datang kerumah dan mencari keberadaanku. Saat kutanyakan pada Toushiro ada apa gerangan pria biru itu kerumah dan mencariku. Toushiro menjawab tidak tau karena pria biru itu tak ingin mengatakan alasannya datang mencariku.

Toushiro juga bilang, setelah dia—Toushiro—mengatakan jika aku tak ada dirumah dan di kota itu lagi, Grimmjow langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pada saat itu Toushiro sedang menemani adik perempuan ku yang sendirian dirumah karena ayah sedang ada urusan.

Tak ingin kecewa lagi maka aku tak memikirkan apa pun yang dikatakan Toushiro tentang Grimmjow. Aku lebih menyibukkan diriku dengan kuliahku saja. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dan menjalin hubungan dengan Byakuya.

.

Karena pikiran ku melayang kembali kemasa lalu saat aku meninggalkan kota ini sampai aku berpisah dengan Byakuya, tanpa terasa akhirnya aku sudah sampai di tempat kerja Grimmjow, di Urahara Shoten tepatnya. Sebenarnya tempat ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku karena sewaktu aku masih SMA dulu aku dan teman-temanku sering kemari.

Aku dan teman-temanku sering mampir ke Shoten ini setelah pulang sekolah hanya sekedar untuk minum bersama. Selain minum disini, aku juga sering membantu-bantu saat aku tak sibuk atau saat aku tak sekolah. Pemilik Shoten ini, Urahara Kisuke adalah teman baik dari ayahku dan dia juga ayah baptis dari teman dekatku, Toushiro Hitshugaya. Dia juga lah pemilik dari Urahara Shoten tempat dimana Grimmjow bekerja.

Grimmjow masih belum melepaskan genggamannya padaku. "Emm, Grimm. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu!" ucapku karena aku tak nyaman terus digenggamnya.

"Ah! Gomen." Grimmjow langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

Tepat setelah Grimmjow melepaskan genggamannya, seorang laki-laki memanggil namaku dengan keras. "ICIHIGOOO!" dia pikir aku tuli apa jadi harus memanggil namaku sekeras itu. Tak usah ditanya lagi siapa yang meneriaki tadi, dia adalah …..

"Urahara…" ucapku malas.

"Hei orange lama sekali kau tidak kemari!" ucap seorang wanita cantik dengan dada besar yang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Shunsui, wanita cantik itu bernama Rangiku Matsumoto. Dia adalah salah satu teman Urahara dari kota Hueco Mundo.

Kenapa kusebut dia mirip dengan dengan Shunsui, itu karena dia lebih senang minum sake dan bermalas-malasan, mirip bukan dengan Shunsui? Rangiku bukan lah pegawai di Urahara Shoten ini. Tapi dia, Shunsui, Yuruichi, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai dan sang pemilik shoten ini Urahara sendiri selalu ada di Shoten ini saat siang hari sampai hampir tengah malam. Tidak jarang juga jika mereka tidur di shoten ini.

Mereka sudah terlihat seperti saudara saja padahal diantara para orang-orang aneh penghuni shoten Urahara tidak ada satu pun yang memiliki hubungan darah. Mereka hanya teman, tapi pertemanan mereka sudah merangkap menjadi persaudaraan tanpa ada hubungan darah.

"Benar Ichigo!" seru wanita cantik berkuli gelap, Yuruichi Shihounin. "Saat kau pergi dulu, kau tidak berpamitan dengan salah satu dari kami. Kami tau dari bocah Toushiro anak Urahara." Ucap Yuruichi yang membuatku diam tak berkutik.

Setelah aku dan Grimmjow sampai di Urahara Shoten. Urahara selaku pemilik shoten ini langsung menutup shoten nya lalu mengajak ku dan penghuni lain nya untuk minum dan makan-makan. Hitung-hitung melepas rindu karena aku sudah lama tidak kemari.

Saat ini kami duduk dengan sebuah meja bundar dihadapan. Membuat kami duduk mengikuti lingkaran dari meja tersebut. Aku duduk di antara Grimmjow dan Urahara lalu di hadapannku ada Yoruichi.

Pertanyaan Yoruichi tadi bagaikan pukulan telak yang membuatku diam seketika dan menundukkan kepala. Aku tak berani mendongak menatap siapa pun apalagi pria biru yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan ku. Aku yakin pria biru itu kini tengah menatapku karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yoruichi tadi. Mungkin saja pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan sama yang ada dalam pikiran Grimmjow.

Memang sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun yang tau bahkan ayah ku pun tak tau apa alasanku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Soul Sosecity kecuali bocah jenius, Toushiro. Hanya dia yang mengetahui alasan kepergian ku.

"Apa yang kau lihat di bawah sana Ichigo?" tanya Shunsui yang membuatku mau tak mau menatap kearah nya sekarang.

"Hah? Tidak ada." Ucapku sambil tersenyum canggung.

Shunsui mengangguk-anguk dan nampak komat-kamit tidak jelas. Kurasa dia tengah mabuk saat ini. Maklum lah salah satu hobinya adalah minum sake, dan kurasa itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Rangiku dan Urahara.

Mungkin para mahluk aneh—Urahara, Rangiku, Yuruichi dan Shunsui—penghuni Urahara Shoten yang tengah duduk bersamaku saat ini tengah menyadari perubahan ku saat Yuruichi bertanya dan tak bisa ku jawab.

Setelah Yuruichi bertanya aku hanya diam dan lebih memilih menunduk tapi sesekali menatap dan tersenyum pada mereka.

Aku merasa seperti berada di ruangan hampa yang minim udara. Kerena aku yakin Grimmjow masih menatapku. Aku? Jangan ditanya. Aku tidak berani sama sekali untuk menatap balik padanya. Tatapan Grimmjow itu yang membuat ku merasa jika udara di Shoten ini terasa hampa dan terasa sangat minim.

Waktu sudah mulai menujukkan saat tengah malam. Urahara, Rangiku, dan Shunsui sudah nampak mabuk berat. Hanya Yuruichi saja yang seperti nya masih sadar sepenuhnya sama sepertiku dan kurasa Grimmjow juga.

Toushiro datang menjemput sang ayah bapis setelah Yuruichi menelpon nya. Toushiro menggotong ayah baptis nya dengan susah mengingat tinggi badan Urahara dan dirinya cukup jauh sehingga sulit untuk menggotong Urahara yang tengah mabuk berat. Sedangkan Yuruichi menggotong Rangiku, lalu Shunsui digotong oleh Tessai menuju kediaman Urahara untuk istirahat.

Setelah kepergian Toushiro, Urahara, Yuruichi, Shunsui,dan Tessai tinggalah aku dan Grimmjow di Urahara Shoten. Kami berdua membersihkan sisa makan dan minum kami tadi lalu merapikan kembali seperti semula.

Kami berdua tak banyak bicara dan sekarang kulihat Grimmjow tengah mencuci piring dan gelas bekas kami pakai tadi. Kulangkahkan kaki ku perlahan mendekati Grimmjow. Ku tenggelamkan tanganku dimana tangan Grimmjow sudah lebih dulu tenggelan di genangan air yang tertutup busa sabun sehingga membuat tangan kami tak terliat.

Aku dan Grimmjow masih saja diam dengan tangan yang masih mencuci gelas atau piring yang ada dalam air sabun. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak mengetahui jika gelas dan piring yang kotor sudah habis kami cuci. Hingga sekarang tangan kami berdua saling menggenggam di balik air sabun.

Kutatap wajah tampan Grimmjow yang kini menunduk menatap air sabun yang menutupi tangan kami yang masih saling genggam.

"Grimm….. " panggil ku.

Tak ada jawaban dari Grimmjow, tapi dapat kurasakan genggaman tangan Grimmjow bertambah erat padaku.

"Grimmjow …" panggilku lagi tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari pria berambut biru itu.

Sama seperti tadi, Grimmjow pun masih diam menatap air sabun. Nampaknya tak sedikit pun niat nya untuk menjawab panggilanku, menoleh kearah ku saja tidak.

"Grimm …mmmpppfff!" aku bermaksud memanggilnya lagi tapi belum selesai aku menyebut namanya. Grimmjow tiba-tiba langsung mengunci bibirku dengan bibir hangat nya.

Didorongnya tubuhku yang memang jauh lebih kecil darinya sehingga punggungku membentur kulkas.

"Engh!" aku mengerang akibat rasa sakit punggungku yang membentur kulkas.

Grimmjow tidak memperdulikan erangan kesakitanku dia terus saja melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar dia melepaskan ciuman kasarnya. Aku memang menyukai bahakan aku mencintai Grimmjow tapi aku tidak ingin jika di cium kasar seperti sekarang.

"Emmpp!" kupukul-pukul tubuh Grimmjow agar dia mau melepaskan ciuman kasarnya.

**Plakk!**

Tanpa sengaja tanganku menampar wajah tampan Grimmjow dan membuat Grimmjow melepaskan pagutan kasarnya di bibirku.

"Hosh… hosh … hosh …." Napasku tersengal karena pagutan kasar Grimmjow tadi membuatku tak dapat mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru-paru ku.

Aku masih menstabilakan napasku yang tadi tersengal. Dapat kurasakan jika Grimmjow tengah menatapku. Tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya setelah menciumku dengan kasar.

"Gomen …." Ucap nya lirih sontak aku langsung menatapnya yang kini menunduk.

Ku gerakkan tanganku dan menangkupkan diwajahnya lalu kudongankkan wajahnya membuatnya menatap cinamone milikku. "Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku Ichi….." ucapnya lagi terdengar penyesalan di ucapnya itu.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan mendekatkan wajahku yang membuatnya langsung menjauhkan wajahnya tapi kutahan dengan tanganku yang masih menangkup pipinya. "Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau melakukan dengan lembut. Tidak seperti tadi." Ucapku tepat ditelinga yang membuat tubuh Grimmjow menegang.

"Mak- maksudmu?"

Aku kembali tersenyum tapi kali ini terkesan nakal dan menggoda. Ku kalungkan tangaku di leher Grimmjow. "Kurasa kau tau apa maksudku Grimmy…." Ucapku sambil mengerling nakal padanya, setelahnya ku kecup bibir nya dengan lembut.

Merasa tak ada repon dari nya aku pun memainkan lidahku dengan nakal dibibir bawahnya agar dia tergoda. Aku juga menjambak rambutnya menikmati permainanku sendiri hingga akhirnya dia mengalah dan membalas cimanku. Di lumatnya bibirku dengan lembut.

_**Aku memiirkan saat-saat seperti ini sejak masa SMA …**_

Tangan Grimmjow yang tadi hanya diam kini memeluk pinggangku. Kurasakan lidah grimmjow yang bermain nakal disela bibirku, nampaknya meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam mulutku. Tanpa sungkan ku buka sedikit sela bibirku, yah sedikit menggoda pria berkepala biru itu.

Tapi nampaknya dia sudah sangat tidak sabar, digigitnya bibirku tapi tidak terlalu keras sehingga membuatku memekik. Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan, lidah lembabnya langsung masuk dan mengajak lidahku bergulat untuk menentukan siapa yang menang, 'tamu' atau 'tuan rumah'. Aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja dengan pria keras kepala ini, aku akan menang darinya.

Dasar Grimmjow nama nya. Dia tidak ingin kalah dalam pergulatan lidah kami sehingga dia memilin nipple dari balik bajuku yang membuatku kalah dalam pergulatan lidah itu. Semakin lama ciuman ini semakin terasa panas saja terasa dari salivaku yang mulai merembes keluar dari mulutku. Kami pun hanya sebentar melepaskan pagutan panas ini untuk mengambil sedikit udara dan setelahnya kembali saling pagut-memagut.

Aku tak tau bagaiman awalnya sehingga sekarang aku dan Grimmjow sudah berada di ruang tengah shoten, tempat yang kami gunakan untuk makan dan minum tadi. Grimmjow merebahkan tubuhku tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

_**Ciuman Grimmjow ….. begitu panas ….**_

_**Seluruh tubuhku terangsang ….. hanya dengan satu ciuman ….**_

"Ahh.." desahku saat tangan Grimmjow menyibak bajuku dan memilin tonjolan di dada kiriku. Grimmjow menarik bajuku hingga atas lalu mengulum nipple kananku. "Grimm…." Kusebut nama nya sambil meremas pundaknya karena perbuatannya pada dua tonjolan didadaku yang membuatku semakin panas saja.

"Aaah!" desahku lagi.

Grimmjow benar-benar lihai memainkan kedua nipple ku. Saat yang kanan dikulum nya maka yang kiri dipelintirnya. Jika sudah puas, dia mengganti mengulum yang kiri dan mempelintir yang kanan. Perlakuan nya ini benar-benar membuat penis ku semakin mengeras saja.

_**Sentuh aku ….. **_

_**Lagi … **_

"Ahhhh~.."

Tangan Grimmjow masuk dan langsung menuju lubangku tak dihiraukan olehnya penisku yang mengeras ingin disentuh. Dimasukkan nya jari panjangnya kedalam lubangku yang membuat suara desah kenikmatan terlantun indah dibibirku.

_**Sentuh aku lagi ..… **_

"Ichi …" panggil Grimmjow, wajahnya kini nampak tak kuat lagi menahan napsunya. "Aku ingin … aku nggak bisa menunggu lagi."

**.**

"Aaah."

"Aaah"

"Aahh.."

Aku dan Grimmjow saling mendesah besahutan. Grimmjow terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat penis besar dan panjang miliknya menghantam prostate ku sehingga aku terus mendesah keenakkan karena nya. Sedangkan Grimmjow mendesah karena lubangku menjepit penis nya dengan nikmat.

_**Aku bahagia …**_

"Aaah …. Hmm…."

Kali ini Grimmjow mengangkat kakiku kepundaknya membuat penisnya semakin dalam menumbuk prostate ku.

"NO!.. ahh… aku akan … ahhhh …. Akan datang …ahhh …"

"hmhhh ..."

_**Aku mencintaimu …**_

"….. Grimm"

"Aku juga Berry …."

_**Sangat mencintaimu …**_

"… Grimmhhh …. A-aku."

"…AHHHH!"

.

"Hehe …"

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"Aku gak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi."

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitas panas tadi, aku dan Grimmjow memilih untuk istirahat. Grimmjow sudah kembali memasang celana nya, sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Sementara aku masih seperti seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan, aku hanya menutupi penisku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku malas mencari dimana celana ku berada yang tadi dilempar begitu saja oleh Grimmjow. Lagi pula pantatku masih sakit akibat penyatuanku dan grimmjow tadi.

"Itu salahmu yang memulainya duluan …."

'Apakah kau khawatir dengan orang yang kau sukai itu Grimm.' Batinku. Memikirkan hal itu membuat raut wajahku kecewa.

"Mau melakukannya lagi?" tanyaku nakal pada Grimmjow. Sebenarnya itu adalah cara agar Grimmjow tak melihat raut kekecewaanku saja, tapi jika Grimmjow menginginkan nya maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya lagi.

Grimmjow nampak mendengus mendengar pertanyaan nakal ku tadi. "Kamu hanya ingin senang-senang saja kan?" tanya nya sambil menatap cinamone milikku.

Aku hanya tersenyum nakal padanya. "Apakah kamu juga begitu?"

Setelah kejadian di shoten Urahara. Aku dan Grimmjow sering melakukan 'itu' di mana ada kesempatan.

Saat matahari akan terbenam. Aku dan Grimmjow melakukan 'itu' di pantai sebelum Grimmjow berangkat bekerja.

Aku berada di atas Grimmjow. Menghantamkan sediri anusku dengan cukup kasar pada penisnya yang besar. Walaupun terasa sakit tapi tetap membuatku ketagihan ingin merasakan penis besar Grimmjow mengisi anusku yang ketat. Begitu terasa nikmat …

"Ahh"

"Ohh"

"Ahh"

Desah kami saling bersahutan. Kurasa Grimmjow akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Dia memegang pinggulku dan menghantamkan penisnya lebih keras, kasar, dan lebih dalam lagi. Membuatku hanya bisa mendesah.

_**Aku tak peduli jika ada orang yang melihat aktivitas kita sekarang.**_

_**Selama kau menjadi milikku, tak masalah rasanya ….**_

Saat Grimmjow tidak masuk kerja entah karena hari yang libur untuk bekerja atau ada alasan lain. Kami melakukan 'itu' dirumah Grimmjow.

Grimmjow duduk ditepi ranjang. Sedangkan aku berjongkok menghadap penisnya. Kusentuh penis besar itu. Lalu ku kulum seperti permen yang sangat enak. Memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

Grimmjow mendorong kepalaku sehingga penis besarnya itu semakin masuk kedalam mulutku hingga menyentuh ke kerongkonganku. Walau pun aku tersedak aku tetap berusaha bertahan. Dimaju-mundurkan olehnya kepaku. Kurasa dia akan mencapai puncaknya.

_**Setiap hari aku menginginkan nya dan dia mengininkan ku …**_

_**Kulit kami bersentuhan ….**_

Dengan tiba-tiba Grimmjow melepaskan penisnya yang ku kulum. Membuatku mengerang protes. Aku sudah menikmati penisnya.

Dapat kulihat jika ia menyeringai. Seringai yang sudah lama tak kulihat setelah aku meninggalkan kota ini.

_**Dirumah ….**_

Ditariknya tubuhnku keatas ranjang. Lalu dituntun nya aku bertumpu pada lutut dan tanganku, seperti seekor hewan. Kali ini dia ingin bermain dengan doggy style, karena dengan gaya itu dia bisa membobol anusku lebih dalam. Tanpa perengangan dia langsung menancapkan penis besarnya kelubang anusku.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_**Diluar ….**_

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Walaupun aku dan dia sudah beberapa kali melakukan ini. Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan jika tidak dipersiapkan. Mengingat ukuran penisnya yang benar-benar besar.

Grimmjow langsung bergerak tanpa menunggu anusku menyesuaikan ukuran penisnya. Kurasa dia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

_**Kami saling berbagi cairan satu sama lain ….**_

_**Mengecap rasa dari lawan …**_

"Aahhh …"

.

"Hei Grimm… apa tidak masalah jika setiap hari kita melakukan 'itu' disini setiap kali kau pulang kerja?" tanyaku pada pria biru yang duduk tak jauh dariku.

"Tidak!" jawabnya pasti. Tentu saja tidak masalah untuknya. Jelas saja, dia kan selalu menikmati setiap permaian. "Orang tuaku pergi ke Hueco Mundo sampai minggu depan."

Saat ini aku tengah berada dirumah Grimmjow. Hari ini dia tidak bekerja. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan 'aktivitas' kami. Sekarang aku duduk diatas sofa sedangkan Grimmjow duduk di lantai sambil mengotak-atik remot tv.

"Kakak mu?"

"Kakak ku menikah tahun lalu dan dia sudah tidak tinggal dengan kami lagi." Jawabnya tanpa menatapku yang duduk di sofa belakang tubuhnya.

Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan berbisik mesra tepat ditelinganya. "Berarti kita hanya bisa melakukan 'itu' disini selama satu minggu kedepan saja, Grimmy …." Ucapku menggoda.

Dia berbalik dan menatapku sambil tersenyum yang membuat pipi ku memanas. "Sebelum itu, ada yang sudah lama ingin aku lakukan denganmu." Ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya binggung. "Kau tidak ingin melakukan seks di depan umum kan?" tanya ku memastikan.

Dia mendecak mendengar pertanyaanku. "Ck! Memangnya di kepalaku ini hanya ada seks hah? Dan apa pertanyaan mu tadi, aku tidak segila itu Berry. Sudahlah yang ingin aku lakukan dengan mu adalah sesuatu yang special!" ucapnya.

_**Special ….**_

Tadaaaaaaa ….

"Tidak salah kan aku Berry. Baju ini memang sangat pas untuk kau pakai."

"Brengsek! Ku bunuh kau." Geramku kesal.

"Hahahahha…."

Ternyata ini sesuatu special yang ingin dilakukan olehnya dengan ku. Jika aku tau ini, aku tidak akan mau melakukan nya.

Dia memintaku menggunkan seragam sekolah untuk wanita. Ditambah dengan rambut palsu yang berwarna sedana dengan rambut asliku. Sedangkan dia memakai seragam miliknya dulu.

"Ini terlihat sempurna Ichi." Ucapnya membuatku semakin cemberut.

Tak ada sedikit pun yang berubah darinya. Walau pun sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya menggunakan seragam. Tapi dia masih sama seperti dulu.

"Sempurna untukmu tapi tidak untuk ku. Aku malu bodoh!" ucap ku ketus.

"Sudahlah kau cantik kok. Ayo!" Ditariknya tanganku.

"Kemana? Aku tidak mau ini sudah malam!" protesku tapi sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

.

"Wowww… tak banyak yang berubah dari sekolah ini."

"Hm."

Grimmjow mengajak ku kembali kesekolah dimana aku dan dia dulu menempuh pendidikan selama SMA. Dari pintu gerbang tak ada yang banyak berubah dari sekolahku ini. Dan kelas yang pernah aku dan Grimmjow tempati saat masih kelas dua dulu pun tak ada yang berubah. Sekarang aku dan Grimmjow ada di kelas 2-1, kelas kami dulu.

"Kita banyak ngobrol disini …." Ucapku sambil berjalan-jalan di kelas. Sedangkan Grimmjow kurasa tengah memperhatikanku. "Walau pun kelas sudah bubar dan yang lain sudah pulang. Kita masih disini membersihkan kelas ini karena hukuman yang diberikan wali kelas karena selalu bertengkar." Ucapku lagi.

"Ayo Ichi, kita liat yang lain!" ajak Grimmjow beranjak pergi. Melihat itu aku mengekor saja dibelakangnya. Mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi membawaku.

_**Apa kita disini untuk mengenang segalanya …..**_

.

"Kenapa kau mengajaku kemari Grimm?" tanyaku.

Kini aku di ajak Grimmjow keatap sekolah. Tempat yang sangat jarang aku kujungi saat SMA dulu.

"Ini tempat favoritku saat SMA dulu Ichi." Ucap nya sambil memandang langit biru malam yang dikerlipi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

Aku ikut menatap langit malam yang indah malam ini.

Cukup lama hening melanda kami. Aku tak menyukainya maka aku pun membuka suara terlebih dulu.

"Grimm…." Panggilku sambil menatap wajah tampan Grimmjow.

"Hm?" hanya gumaman yang kudapat. Tapi tak apalah dari pada panggilanku tidak dijawab sama sekali.

"Apa kau memiliki niat mengikuti kakakmu."

"Hm?" dia menatap bingung kearahku.

"Maksudku. Apa kau memiliki niat untuk menikahi seseorang seperti kakakmu?" tanyaku. Kini aku menundukan kepaku, tak ingin aku menatapnya.

"Iya!" jawab nya pasti.

Kudongakkan kembali kepalaku menatapnya kaget.

"Aku akan menikahi seseorang yang mau menikah denganku." Ucapnya lagi. Tak tau kah jika jantungku hampir jatuh karena ucapan nya tadi.

Aku menghela napas sebentar. "Ck! Memangnya ada yang mau denganmu…" ucapku meremehkan nya.

Dia menatap mataku dalam. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya nya.

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaan nya itu."Te-tentu aku akan menikah nanti." Ucap ku nampak pasti tapi sebenarnya aku ragu akan hal itu.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya denganku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang nampak serius. "Jika nanti tidak ada yang mau menikah denganmu. Maka datanglah padaku. Aku siap menikahimu walau pun banyak yang akan menentang nya." Ucapnya pasti tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan di nada nya.

Mataku membulat mendengar ucapnnya tadi.

_**Dia berkata seperti itu tanpa aku tau apakah itu benar atau tidak ….**_

Jujur aku tak tau harus menjawab apa penuturan Grimmjow tadi. Aku tau jika kini ia menatapku menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan. Aku berdiri dari duduk ku dan berdiri di pembatas atap sekolah. Kupandangi sebagian dari kota Karakura yang indah saat malam hari dari atas sini.

Tanpa ku ketahui jika Grimmjow perlahan mendekat dan memelukku dari belakang.

_**Begitu banyak kenangan yang tercipta di sini …**_

"Keluarkan lidahmu, Ichi!" pinta Grimmjow serak.

Apa pun yang diinginkan olehnya, selama aku masih bisa mengabulkan nya. Maka akan penuhi. Mengeluarkan lidah dan bermain dengan lidahnya bukan lah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Lagi pula dengan itu aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan nya tadi.

_**Aku merasakan jika perasaanku kembali pada saat itu lagi …**_

Kupejamkan mataku menikmati pagutan lidah yang aku lakukan dengan Grimmjow. Perlahan namun pasti tangan Grimmjow yang tadi ada di pinggulku kini mulai turun dan masuk ke rok yang dipakaikan olehnya. Diremas-remasnya pantatku dengan menggoda. Karena aku sedang menggunakan rok, maka dengan leluasa Grimmjow melakukan nya.

Aku mengerang dalam pagutan panas kami dan semakin mempererat pelukan ku di leher kokoh nya.

"Ichi …" panggilnya. Ku tau jika dia tengah menahan hasratnya, itu terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Hmm?"

"Buka celanamu dan mendekatlah!" pinta nya.

Aku yang memang sudah mulai dikuasai oleh nafsu. Menurut saja apa permintaan nya. Kulepaskan pagutan bibir kami. Dengan sekali gerakan, aku melepaskan celana dalam yang kupakai. Lalu aku menaiki bangku yang cukup luas dan aku mengkangkan kedua kaki ku. Sehingga aku yakin Grimmjow bisa dengan leluasa melihat penisku yang menegang dan lubangku yang merekah ingin diisi.

_**Aku ingin keluar dari dunia yang sesat, kejam, dan penuh dengan kebohongn-kebohongan ….**_

Grimmjow menatapku datar. Apakah dia tidak menyukai aku yang bertindak seperti ini. Bukankah setiap kali bersatu aku memang kadang bertingkah sedikit 'nakal'. Jadi kurasa ini tak masalah.

_**Menggairahkan dengan kesempatan yang terlarang ….**_

Kutatap balik Grimmjow yang kini berjalan perlahan mendekat.

Dicengkramnya kedua kakiku yang mengangkang.

"Ahh.." aku cukup kaget dengan perlakuan nya.

Tanpa basa basi. Grimmjow langsung menancapkan jari panjangnya di hole milikku.

_**Taukah kah kau jika aku terluka saat melihatmu ketika itu …**_

"Ahh…" lenguhku.

"Ichi.." ucapnya serak. "Aku selalu menginginkan mu.." ucapnya lagi.

_**Pengucapan cinta …**_

"Aku juga …"

_**Walaupun itu terkadang bohong …**_

Grimmjow langsung mengulum penisku yang menegang. Tangan nya yang tadi ada di hole ku tak sedikit pun keluar. Terus saja dimainkan nya. Sambil mengulum penisku sambil dia memainkan jarinya di hole ku.

_**Aku selalu merasa …**_

"Ahhh" aku semakin mendesah nikmat karena permainan Grimmjow.

_**Dengan kami yang seperti ini ….**_

"Ahhh…"

"Hmmmhh"

_**Dalam kesenangan nafsu ….**_

"Ichhi…" Grimmjow naik di bangku luas yang kurebahi dan menindihi aku.

.

_**Tubuhku terbiasa dengan sentuhannya …**_

_**Seberapa pun lelahnya aku, tubuh ini akan tetap bangun lagi …**_

"Ahhh" aku terus memompa tubuhku naik dan turun dalam tempo yang tak bisa disebut pelan.

Tangan Grimmjow yang tadi ada di pinggang ku. Kini salah satunya naik dadaku dan memilin tonjolan sebelah kananku yang menegang sejak pergulatan ini dimulai.

"ahhh… ak- .. aku … hhh… ing- … ingin … keluar … ahhh."

"Aku juga Berry."

Aku semakin cepat memompa tubuhku.

"AAHHHHH…." Desah kami bersamaan saat mencapai puncaknya.

Aku langsung jatuh kedada bidang Grimmjow karena permainan tadi cukup menguras tenaga. Grimmjow mendongakan kepalaku lalu mencium ku dengan lembut yang hampir saja membuatku terbuai sehingga tak ingin melepaskan jika bukan karena aku perlu oksigen.

**Shhh!**

**Shhh!**

Suara yang berhembus disekitarku. Kini aku dan Grimmjow sedang mengendarai sepeda. Sebenarnya bukan aku, hanya Grimmjow saja yang mengendarai. Aku berdiri di belakang dibonceng olehnya.

"Aku haus" ucapku. Tentu saja aku haus karena saat 'permainan' yang kulakukan dengan Grimjmow di atap sekolah tadi. Aku terus mendesah nikmat membuat tenggorokkan ku tersa kering sekarang.

"Kau mau minum dimana?" tanya nya.

"Dimana saja. Asal bukan di Urahara Soten." Ucapku.

.

"Sudahlah Ichi…. Jangan cemberut terus! Kau semakin terlihat tua jika begitu." Ucapnya santai. Tak sadarkah jika aku cemberut karena dia.

"Baka!" ucapku ketus.

"Hanya hari ini Ichi. Demi ku …." Ucapnya membuat jantungku berdetag.

"Baiklaah…" ucapku akhirnya.

Dia tersenyum yang kuyakin membuat pipi ku memerah melihatnya.

Saat ini kami ada di salah satu café di Karakura. Saat masuk tadi banyak yang menatap kami berdua. Awalnya aku tak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan mereka. Karena kurasa mungkin meraka menatap ketampanan Grimmjow yang membuat mereka terpikat.

Tapi setelah aku perhatikan dengan baik. Ternyata bukan hanya para wanita yang menatap kami. Para pria pun banyak yang menatap kami. Bahkan menatap dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan nafsu dan 'lapar'.

Urat kekesalan dikepalaku langsung muncul saat aku tau kemana arah tatapan nafsu dan 'lapar' para pria penggunjung café ini. Mereka menatapku yang memakai rok yang sangat mini. Entah dari mana Grimmjow mendapatkan rok yang ku pakai ini, aku benar tidak peduli. Yang pasti rok mini dan wig yang dipakaikan Grimmjow kini benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti wanita.

Untunglah kekesalanku tak berlangsung lama karena pesanan ku sudah selesai disajikan. Kini aku malahap makanan yang jadi pesanan ku tadi.

"Ichi." Panggil Grimmjow. Aku tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya saja. "Mau ke festival Hanabi bersamaku besok?" tanya nya. Aku menghentikan sejenak acara makanku sejenak. Tak lama setelahnya aku mengangguk pasti.

Kulihat Grimmjow menyeringai. Membuatku menelan dengan susah makanan yang ada di mulutku. "Kau memikirkan hal gila apa lagi hah?" tanyaku.

Seringainya terlihat semakin lebar saja. "Besok jangan menggunakan celana dalam saat memakai Yukata nanti ya …" pinta nya. Sudah kuduga jika yang ada dikepala Grimmjow adalah hal gila yang tak penah terlintas di benakku walau sebentar.

"Gila…" gumamku lalu kembali melanjutkan makanku.

Setelah aku selesai bersiap menggunakan hakama. Aku lantas pergi kerumah Grimmjow terlebih dulu sebelum langsung ke festival.

Kemarin memang Grimmjow yang mengajak ku untuk pergi bersama hari ini. Tapi dia bukanlah orang yang akan bangun atas kesadaran dirinya. Tau lah maksudku. Dia tidak akan bangun dari tidurnya jika tidak ada yang membangunkan nya. Setauku dulu saat SMA ada kakak nya yang sering membangunkan nya. Aku tau karena sebelum ke sekolah aku harus melewati rumah Grimmjow yang setiap pagi selalu saja ada teriakkan dari satu kamar yang kuyakin adalah kamar Grimmjow.

Tanpa terasa aku hampir sampai dirumah Grimmjow. Dari tempatku berada sekarang aku bisa melihat rumah Grimmjow. Dengan semangat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah Grimmjow yang sudah terlihat.

Tapi …

Langkahku terhenti dan tubuhku membeku di tempat.

Kulihat seorang wanita cantik yang sangat ku kenal tengah menekan-nekan bel rumah Grimmjow. Dia adalah Nemu Kurotsuchi. Untuk apa dia ketempat Grimmjow sekarang. Apa mereka menjalin hubungan setelah ciuman saaat upacara perpisahan dulu. Apa Nemu yang disukai Grimmjow…

'Kekasih Grimmjow.'Batinku

Aku tak mungkin melanjutkan langkahku kerumah Grimmjow karena itu langsung berbalik dan kembali kerumahku.

Tak ada festival Hanabi yang indah seperti dalam khayalku, hari ini …

.

Seharian hari ini handphone ku terus saja berbunyi. Entah karena telpon atau pesan masuk yang berasal berasal dari nomor yang sama, Grimmjow ….

Kubaca semua pesan yang masuk dari Grimmjow. Dia menanyakan kenapa aku yang tidak datang kerumahnya untuk membangunkan nya. Untuk apa aku membangunkan nya jika sudah ada Nemu yang membangunkan nya. Lalu dia juga bertanya apakah malam ini aku kerumahnya.

Kuhela sejanak napasku sebelum aku membalas pesan nya. Aku pun membalas pesan dari Grimmjow.

['Aku tidak bisa datang malam ini. Gomen!'] hanya balasan singkat yang kuberikan untuknya. Setelah aku yakin jika pesanku terkirim. Aku mematikan ponsel ku.

'Saat ini mungkin dia sedang bercumbu dengan Nemu seperti apa yang dia lakukan denganku beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Aahhh" aku menghela napas lelah.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku. "Gak mungkin…" gumamku sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

"Kecewa untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama …" air mata terus saja keluar. "Aku memang pentas ditertawakan …." Tak lagi air mata yang mangalir kuhapus. Aku ingin menumpahkan semuanya malam ini. Aku ingin menangis sepuasku sama saat ucapara perpisahan dulu.

_**Jika aku kembali pada kenyataan …**_

_**Dengan mimpi yang salah …**_

_**Aku benar-benar akan tenggelam.**_

Sama seperti dulu. Sekarang aku akan berangkat kembali ke Soul Society tanpa berpamitan pada siapa pun. Hanya ayah ku yang tau tentang keberangkatanku sekarang. Bahkan Toushiro pun tak kuberi tau.

"Kurosaki-kun." Panggil seseorang padaku. Nampaknya seorang wanita, terdengar suaranya yang lembut.

Kutengokkan kepalaku kekanan, keasal suara. "Masih ingat denganku? Kita di SMA yang sama dulu." Ucap wanita itu.

'Oh tidak! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia disini.' Batinku.

Tentu aku ingat wanita cantik yang ada di hadapanku.

'Sialan!'

"Huh…. Nemu Kurotsuchi kan?"

"Sekarang Ny. Coyote." Ucap Nemu langsung.

"Nani?" tanyaku kaget.

Dia tersenyum yang kuakui manis. "Tahun lalu aku menikah dengan kakak nya Grimmjow, Coyote." Ucapnya.

Aku membelalakan mata kaget dengan penuturan nya. "Coyote… kakak nya Grimmjow …" aku masih terkejut. "Tapi … bukankah kau dengan Grimmjow ..?" aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku tapi ku yakin dia tau maksud ku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Grimmjow." Ucapnya tanya melepaskan senyuman manisnya. "Pada upacara perpishan dulu aku memang mengajaknya keluar …. Aku menciumnya, tapi dia menolakku …" ucap Nemu, aku masih membeku medengarkan ucapannya. "Grimmjow bilang padaku jika dia menunggu seseorang yang datang padanya karena tak ada satu pun orang yang ingin menikah dengan orang tersebut. Dia juga bilang, walau pun banyak yang akan menentang. Grimmjow akan tetap menikahi orang tersebut." Ucap Nemu lagi.

"Grimmjow mengucapkan itu sebelum dia populer dimata wanita saat SMA dulu." Tak ada balsan yang bisa kuberikan untuk ucapan Nemu. "Karena itu sampai sekarang dia belum memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang…" aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan bibirku. Bibirku kelu setelah mendengar semua ucapan Nemu.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan ucapan Grimmjow yang mengatakan akan menikahiku jika tidak ada yang mau menikah denganku. Apakah orang yang dimaksud Nemu adalah aku …

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berbalik dan berlari kesatu tempat, rumah Grimmjow. Tak kupedulikan Nemu yang memangilku karena bingung denganku yang tadi diam lalu tiba-tiba langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku juga tidak peduli tiket kereta yang sudah ku beli untuk keberangkatan ke Soul Society.

_**Boleh kah aku berharap itu mungkin …**_

_**Akhirnya …**_

_**.**_

Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumah Grimmjow. Aku langsung menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya tanpa menunggu napasku stabil setelah tadi berlari.

Aku menggedor semakin keras karena Grimmjow belum juga membuka kan pintu untuk ku.

Hampir saja aku menendang pintu rumah Grimmjow jika saja dia belum membuka kan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka dapat kulihat Grimmjow tampak berantakan seperti orang yang baru bangun. Kurasa memang dia baru bangun.

"Ichi…."

"Gomen…. Hari ini aku berniat akan ke Soul Society tanpa pamit seperti dulu." Ucapku sambil tersengal. Dapat kulihat jika dia membelalakan matanya kaget.

Setelah ucapanku tadi. Baik aku atau Grimmjow tak ada yang berbicara.

Aku mengalah, aku yang akan membuka suara terlebih dulu. "Kenapa kau bercumbu denganku? Apa kau Gay sepertiku?" tanyaku menatapnya. "Kenapa saat ada temanmu yang ingin mengenalkan mu dengan wanita kau selalu bilang jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa kau menganggap jika kau punya kekasih?" masih banyak pertanyaan lagi yang ingin kutanyakan pada Grimmjow.

Dia menunduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak setelah bangun tidur. "Aku juga tak tau. Setelah kedatanganmu kembali dan setelah 'permainan' pertama kita di shoten aku beranggapan jika aku memiliki kekasih. Aku sudah pernah mencoba mendekati yang lain tapi itu tidak mudah untuku." Ucapnya tampak gusar. "Gomen jika aku menyusahkanmu karena menganggapmu kekasihku. Gomen jika kekasih mu marah …." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku diam tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Andai …" gumamnya pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar. "Tapi semua hanya sekedar seks untukmu…." Ucapnya membuatku membulatkan mataku.

Grimmjow menatapku dalam. "Bolehkah aku berkata jujur?"ucapnya.

"Bajingan." Aku langsung mendorong tubuh Grimmjow ke dinding lalu kuhadiahi wajah tampan nya dengan bogem mentahku.

"Kalau aku mencintaimu sejak dulu Ichi …" ucapnya. Grimmjow sama sekali tak melawan saat tubuhnya dengan keras ku dorong ken dinding. Dia pun tak membalas saat kupukul wajahnya.

Kucengkram bajunya dan aku menunduk tak mampu menatap wajahnya. "Walau pun banyak yang menentang, apa kau akan tetap melakukan nya untuku …" tanya ku irih.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Grimmjow langsung memeluk tubuhku yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku gak akan meninggalkan mu lagi …" ucapku dalam pelukkan nya.

Grimmjow melepaskan dekapan tubuhnya padaku. Ditatapnya cinamone milikku. "Aku mencintaimu sejak SMA. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa mengakuinya padamu …" ucapnya.

_**Kenapa harus kabur?**_

_**Jika orang yang dicintai selalu ada dalam pikiran **_

"Setelah kau pergi tanpa pamit. Aku selalu mengambil jalan memutar saat pergi ke shoten. Aku berharap kau akan muncul dipantai…." Ucap Grimmjow lagi lalu dapat kurasakan bibir hangatnya menyentuh bibir mungilku.

Ciuman kali ini sungguh berbeda dari ciuman terdahulu. Penuh cinta tak ada nafsu….

_**Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini …**_

_**Kami akan berjalan bersama …**_

_**Sampai dunia berakhir ….  
**_

_End_

.

.

Selesai juga akhirnya …

Gaje kan….

Hwaaaaaaaa! Sangat panjang ya minna ni cerita? Aku udah berusaha biar ni cerita ga panjang-panjang. Tapi mau gimana, ga bisa.

Ini fic pertama author di Bleach lo, ini juga fic rated M pertama author.

Gomen jika fic ini SANGAT tidak memuaskan minna. Aku sdh berusaha. Gomen juga jika NC nya kurang Hot, ini juga bikin nya tengah malam. Takut ketauhan …

Jgn lupa Review ya minna …

Arigatoo Gozaimasu …


End file.
